The present disclosure relates to spinal fixation systems and particularly to an anchor device that incorporates multi-axial fixation to the spine.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting and stabilizing injuries to or malformation of the spine. In one type of system, an elongated member such as a bendable rod is disposed longitudinally along a length of the spine, spanning two or more vertebral levels. In certain applications, the rod is bent to correspond to the normal curvature of the spine in the particular region being instrumented, such as the normal kyphotic curvature of the thoracic region or the lordotic curvature of the lumbar region. In accordance with such a system, the rod is engaged to various vertebrae along a length of the spinal column by way of a number of anchor devices that utilize a variety of fixation elements configured to engage specific portions of the vertebra and other bones. For instance, one such fixation element is a hook that is configured to engage the laminae of the vertebra. Another very prevalent fixation element is a screw that can be threaded into various parts of the vertebrae or other bones.
Early rod-type spinal fixation systems incorporated anchor devices that permitted very limited relative orientations of the rod relative to the fixation element. As these system evolved, various degrees of freedom of relative orientation were integrated into the system. For instance, in one system a bone screw may be engaged to the spinal rod at a range of planar angles. This so-called variable angle screw allows pivoting of the bone screw in a single plane parallel to the plane of the spinal rod. One goal achieved by the variable angle screw is that the surgeon can apply vertebral fixation elements to the spine in more appropriate anatomic positions.
Another rod-type fixation system utilizes fixation elements having a body that defines a slot within which the spinal rod is received. The slot includes a threaded bore into which a threaded plug is engaged to secure the rod within the body of the fixation element. One benefit of this type of fixation element is that the fixation element may be positioned directly beneath the elongated rod, thereby reducing the overall bulkiness of the implant construct and minimizing trauma to the surrounding tissue.
On the other hand, these so-called “open back” fixation elements are capable only of pivoting about the spinal rod to achieve variable angular positions relative to the rod. While this limited range of relative angular positioning is acceptable for many spinal pathologies, many other cases require more creative orientation of a bone fastener relative to a spinal rod. Certain aspects of this problem are addressed by some prior multi-axial or poly-axial screws that are capable of various three-dimensional orientations with respect to the spinal rod. One type of poly-axial screw design, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,276 to Metz-Stavenhagen et al., includes a spherical projection on the top of the bone screw. An internally threaded receiver member pivotally supports the bone screw and a spinal rod on top of the spherical projection. An inner set screw is tightened into the receiver member to press the spinal rod against the spherical projection to accommodate various angular orientations of the bone screw relative to the rod. A similar multi-axial screw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,237 to Byrd et al., except an outer nut is provided to secure the rod against the head of the bone screw.
In another approach shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,458 to Harms et al., a spherical headed bone screw is supported within separate halves of a receiver member. The bottoms of the halves are held together by a retaining ring. The top of the receiver halves are compressed about the bone screw by nuts threaded onto a threaded spinal rod. One detriment of this system is that the spinal rod must be threaded in order to accept the compression nuts, which has a tendency to weaken the spinal rod in the face of severe spinal loads. Harms et al. also describes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,678 another multi-axial pedicle screw wherein a compression member is provided between the rod and the head of the screw to exert a force on the screw head to lock the screw against the inner spherical surface of the receiver member.
Yet another approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,911 to Sherman et al., in which a U-shaped holder is provided that receives a bone fastener topped with a crown member. The holder accommodates a rod in a channel above the crown member and a compression member above the rod. The compression member presses on the rod and crown member to lock the fastener against the holder in any of a number of angles in three dimensions with respect to the rod. Another system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,285 to Errico et al., includes a holder having a tapered and colleted portion into which a bone fastener head is inserted. A sleeve is provided that translates down around the colleted portion to crush lock the colleted portion around the head of the bone fastener. This apparatus is bulky and difficult to manipulate given the external sliding locking mechanism. It is further dependent on the fit of the external sleeve and the relative strength of the collet and its bending and crushing portions for secure locking of the bone fastener head.
A difficulty that appears to be associated with many of the known poly-axial bone screws is that as a result of the poly-axial freedom of movement, the U-shaped rod holder tends to “flop” relative to the bone fastener. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,057, Konieczyinski et al. attempt to address this issue by including a snap ring to provide sufficient friction between the head of the bone fastener and the rod holder so as to hold a relative position therebetween before the holder and fastener are locked together in use.
There remains a need for a multi-axial or poly-axial fixation system for use with a spinal fixation system that is simple to construct yet strong enough to withstand harsh spinal loads. There is a further need for a fixation system that includes features to temporarily hold the rod holder in position relative to the bone fastener while still allowing manipulative movement by the surgeon.